Xbox LIVE
Xbox LIVE (sometimes known as LIVE) is Microsoft's online multiplayer and digital distribution service. Xbox LIVE was launched on November 15, 2002 and as of January 15, 2007 there as 17 million members. Microsoft announced on February 5, 2010 that Xbox Live had reached 23 million members. LIVE is both a free or paid-for service in the form of Silver or Gold memberships. Xbox Live for the original Xbox was discontinued on 15th April, 2010. Features Microsoft's Xbox LIVE service was unveiled during Microsoft's presentation at E3 2002 along with its features on the original Xbox. The Xbox 360 was unveiled alongside new details of the Xbox LIVE service were shared along with it. Current Features *Mottos for display on gamer profiles *Game achievements, which are earned during gameplay *Reputation rating which is voted on by other players who decide to either prefer or avoid another player. The reputation defaults to 100% (Five stars) over time after one player has preferred you. *Gamerscores, which are a total of a player's achievement points *Friends list, which is a list of a player's chosen friends, up to 100 friends allowed *Recent player list, which lists the last 50 players a user has played with *Complaint filing system, which allows a user to report another user that has broken the Xbox Live Terms of Use *Windows Live messenger integration *Access to Xbox Live Marketplace content, including new game content, games and movies *Voice Chat (wireless or wired headset required, Xbox Live Silver members are limited to two-player voice chat, while 3+ player voice chat has been implemented for Gold members with the New Xbox Experience) *Video Chat (Live Vision camera required, with headset optional for chatting) *Multiplayer gameplay, where a user can link up 4 Xbox's to play together (known as system link), or connect online (Online requires Xbox Live Gold) *Enhanced matchmaking using cumulative gamerscore, reputation, location/language profile, and gamer zone *Bio section in which one can list personal interests, URLs, etc. *Parental controls, limiting children's exposure to other users ("Family Settings") *Inside Xbox is a newsletter about Xbox Live news, events, products, interviews and games that is integrated in the Xbox 360 Dashboard. (Publishers vary per country) Upcoming Features *Social networking sites Facebook and Twitter will be accessible over Xbox Live. *Last.fm will allow users to stream music and radio content through their Xbox 360. *Sky TV (UK and Ireland only) will allow users to access premium Sky TV content and watch live TV through their Xbox 360. *Instant-on 1080p HD movies with 5.1 surround sound will allow users to stream movies from the Zune Marketplace (formerly the Xbox Live Video Marketplace) or Netflix instantly with no delay. *Movie Parties allow for movies and TV shows to be viewable with friends over Xbox Live. *Avatar Marketplace will offer premium items, interactive props and game styles for Avatars. *Music Store offers content especially for music-orientated games such as Rock Band, Guitar Hero and Lips. *Games on Demand offers a selected catalogue of Xbox 360 video games that will be available for download over Xbox Live, utilising real world currency as opposed to Microsoft Points. Xbox LIVE Marketplace The Xbox LIVE Marketplace is a virtual market designed for the Xbox 360. The Marketplace features content which can downloaded for free or by the purchasing of Microsoft Points. Some content is only available to Gold members of the service. The Marketplace features content such as; *Movie Trailers *Game Trailers *Movies *TV Shows *Xbox Live Arcade Games (XBLA) *Xbox Live Community Games *Xbox Originals *Game Add-ons *Gamer Pictures *Xbox 360 Dashboard Themes *Avatar Items The amount and type of content varies between Country Free Xbox Live Gold Membership Xbox LIVE Arcade Xbox Live Arcade was a part of the Marketplace section. It contains all sorts of arcade video games, old and new, ranging from $5 - $20 prices. Prior to the 360, it was the name of the online distribution network on the original Xbox, which was replaced with Marketplace. Burnout on LIVE Most of the Burnout Games are supported on LIVE but in different capacities. *Burnout Paradise and the Xbox 360 version of Burnout Revenge are supported via the Xbox 360's LIVE service. *Burnout 2: Point of Impact is supported on both the Xbox and Xbox 360's LIVE services but only features online leaderboards. *Burnout 3: Takedown and the Xbox version of Burnout Revenge are supported by both the Xbox and Xbox 360's LIVE service. *The full version of Burnout 3: Takedown was previously available for download via the Xbox 360 Marketplace but was taken down in late October 2009. Category:Consoles